03 Czerwca 2010
06:15 Wolna sobota; film TVP 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Bajki Pana Bałagana - Brzydkie kociątko; serial animowany 08:25 Amerykańska opowieść, cz. II - Fievel jedzie na Zachód (An American Tail: Fievel goes West); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1991) 09:45 Sprytne kocisko (That Darn Cat) - txt - str.777; komedia familijna kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:20 Trędowata - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1976) 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Z tej śmierci wyrosło dobro; film dokumentalny 13:45 Rzeka bez powrotu (River of No Return); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1954) 15:20 Trójkąt Bermudzki (Bermuda Triangle) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1996) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Klan - odc. 1911 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 17:50 Plebania - odc. 1522; telenowela TVP 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 104; teleturniej 19:10 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Smutno mi, odc. 32 (odc. 6, seria II) (So sad); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 44 - Zatrute wino; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Ja wam pokażę! - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2005) 23:25 Warto rozmawiać 00:20 Anioł śmierci (Beyond Forgiveness); film akcji kraj prod.Polska, USA (1995) 01:55 Trzy życzenia (Three Wishes); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 03:50 Zakończenie dnia 06:00 Król Królów cz. 1 (King Of Kings); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1961) 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Opowieść o dinozaurach (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1993) 08:40 Całun turyński - nowe odkrycia (Turin Shroud: the New Evidence); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 09:35 Babe: świnka w mieście (Babe: Pig in the City) - txt - str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia, USA (1998) 11:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Największy odpust świata - txt - str.777; cykl reportaży 11:45 El Dorado (El Dorado); western kraj prod.USA (1967) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1740 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 1103 Córka komendanta; telenowela TVP 15:10 Szansa na Sukces - Justyna Steczkowska 16:10 Jaguar; film akcji kraj prod.Francja (1996) 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Bob kamerdyner (Bob The Butler); komedia kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 444 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - odc. 92, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 06 - Joy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:45 Nowa - odc. 12; serial TVP 22:40 Draka w Bronxie (Rumble in the Bronx); film sensacyjny kraj prod.Hongkong, Kanada (1996) 00:15 Psy 2. Ostatnia krew; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1994 02:00 Zakończenie dnia 07:00 Historia najstarszego kina w Polsce; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Ksiądz, który pisał wiersze; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:31 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Tęczowa procesja; reportaż; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 10:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Kwietne dywany; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:14 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Europejski Tydzień Sportu dla Wszystkich - Łomża 2010; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 RPA - zdążyć przed szansą - reportaż o przygotowaniach do Mundialu 2010; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 22:58 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:02 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:20 Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:21 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:09 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:34 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:08 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:19 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:29 RPA - zdążyć przed szansą - reportaż o przygotowaniach do Mundialu 2010; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Tęczowa procesja; reportaż; STEREO 03:19 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:36 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:53 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:40 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (35) 07:50 Titanic - legenda żyje 09:15 Kacper i Wendy 11:15 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom III 13:10 Biblia: początki świata 16:50 Miejsce na ziemi 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie (1485) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (116) 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (117) 22:00 Wallander: Nim nadejdzie mróz 00:00 Przeznaczenie (13) 01:00 Zagadkowa Noc (460) 03:00 Tajemnice losu (520) 04:55 TV Market 05:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! (1251) 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn 06:00 Mango - Telezakupy 08:00 Majka - serial obyczajowy 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - program rozrywkowy 11:10 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11:45 Niesforna Zuzia - komedia, USA 1991 13:50 Psim tropem do domu - film familijny, USA 1995 15:50 Loch Ness - film familijny, Wielka Brytania 1996 17:55 Majka - serial obyczajowy 18:25 Detektywi - serial dokumentalno-kryminalny 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial dokumentalno-kryminalny 21:30 Quest - film przygodowy, USA 1996 23:30 Gdzie pachną stokrotki - serial komediowy 00:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:55 Uwaga! - magazyn 01:15 Arkana magii - program ezoteryczny 02:20 Telesklep 02:45 Gdzie pachną stokrotki - serial komediowy 03:35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 04:35 Nic straconego left|thumb|79x79px 5:10 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 5:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:35 Olinek Okrąglinek: Obrońca uśmiechu - film animowany, Kanada 2001 8:10 Księżniczka łabędzi: Skarb czarnoksiężnika - film animowany, USA 1998 9:40 Buddy - pies na gole - film familijny, USA 2000 11:25 Wolny dzień pana Ferrisa Buellera - komedia, USA 1986 13:35 Selkie - film przygodowy, Australia 2000 15:25 Życie biurowe - komedia, USA 1999 17:20 Przestępstwo nie popłaca - komedia, Włochy, Francja, Hiszpania 1973 20:00 Uciekające zakonnice - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1990 21:55 Jazda Figurowa - best of... - program rozrywkowy 23:00 D jak Deshu - thriller, Indie 2005 1:25 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 15, USA 2006 2:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:25 Phil Collins - Live and Loose in Paris - koncert 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu 05:00 Alf - serial komediowy 05:25 Alf - serial komediowy 05:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 06:25 Mango - Telezakupy 08:30 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 10:15 Niezwykła przygoda króla Artura - film familijny, USA 1999 11:55 Niedźwiadek - film familijny, Francja/USA 1988 13:50 Greystoke: Legenda Tarzana, władcy małp - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1984 16:30 Zagubieni w kosmosie - film przygodowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 1998 19:05 Przyjaciele - serial komediowy 19:35 Niania - serial komediowy 20:05 Fałszywa ofiara - thriller, USA 1998 22:30 Wyrok - serial kryminalny 23:30 Przerażacze - horror, USA/Nowa Zelandia 1996 01:30 Arkana magii - program ezoteryczny 03:35 Bez montażu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Dzieci i ryby; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Artur Dutkiewicz Trio - Niemen; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Ochrona bociana białego.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Klementynka i Klemens gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Gęsi stres (Gęsi stres); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Dixie - Szalony kelner; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Jabłka; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Zbigniew Kamiński; wyk.:Piotr Wanat, Jolanta Soporowska, Jan Ciecierski, Zdzisław Maklakiewicz, Anna Michalak; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Plebania - odc. 1512; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - Uroczystość Bożego Ciała w Gnieźnie.; STEREO, Transmisja 12:35 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Opole 2009 na bis /23/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Klan - odc. 1889; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO 14:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 227; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Spona; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Waldemar Szarek; wyk.:Krzysztof Kowalewski, Jarosław Jakimowicz, Władysław Kowalski, Radosław Elis, Sławomir Orzechowski, Cezary Kosiński; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (75) Jedzenie dżungli; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Klementynka i Klemens gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Gęsi stres (Gęsi stres); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 W kogo ja się wrodziłem?; film TVP; reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Andrzej Andrzejewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Emil Karewicz, Magdalena Kumorek, Tomasz Lengren; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Opole 2009 na bis /23/; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1512; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Niezapominajki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Klan - odc. 1889; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Egzamin z życia - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Dzieci i ryby; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jacek Bromski; wyk.:Anna Romantowska, Gabriela Kownacka, Krzysztof Stroiński, Jan Frycz, Cezary Pazura; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 11 - Pomyłka; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:20 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 12 - Stacja; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1512; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Niezapominajki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1889; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Z kabaretowego archiwum - (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Egzamin z życia - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 11 - Pomyłka; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:25 Wydział Zabójstw - odc. 12 - Stacja; serial kryminalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:55 W kogo ja się wrodziłem?; film TVP; reż.:Ryszard Bugajski; wyk.:Andrzej Andrzejewski, Krzysztof Kolberger, Emil Karewicz, Magdalena Kumorek, Tomasz Lengren; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Żegnaj, Solo 07:30 Rozmowy Elvisa Mitchella 08:00 Rocky 09:55 Molly 11:25 Z soboty na niedzielę 12:55 Jesienna opowieść 14:45 Mała dziewczynka, która mieszka na końcu drogi 16:15 Żona anarchisty 18:15 Wyspa Pascaliego 20:00 Żegnaj, Solo 21:30 Po napadzie 23:10 Mam na imię Bruce 00:35 Harrison Montgomery 02:10 Menażeria 04:00 Dogodny moment 04:15 Pistoleros Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku